


The Little Green Potion

by aseriesofolafevents



Series: The Chronicles of Newt and Friends [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseriesofolafevents/pseuds/aseriesofolafevents
Summary: In which Queenie hears a niggle, Tina throws up and Leta has a theory.ORThe one which Tina finds out that she's pregnant, or rather, Leta does.





	The Little Green Potion

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I would be posting weekly beasts fics.....well....I haven't. Ooops. And I don't really like this as much as I want to. But here we go.

It all begun on a rainy Wednesday afternoon, although she didn’t know it at the time. Well, really, if she was being honest, it had truly begun on the night of her first anniversary, just under three weeks before the Wednesday, but that was a different being in itself and she couldn’t help but blush when she thought of that particular evening. So she didn't...think of it that is. Not really.  
On this particular Friday, Queenie was over for tea. They always did this; have afternoon tea on a Friday, as if that would somehow acclimatise them to the British way of life. Queenie would bring cakes from Kowalski's and Tina would put the kettle on the stove and sit, in wait of her sister. At this specific tea session, Queenie was running late or at least later then she usually was and all Tina could do was sit and grumble, looking out of the window as the rain sloshed at the glass, in wait for her sister.

When Queenie finally did arrive, it was quarter past five, fifteen minutes later then they always intended. Tina rolled her eyes and she made her way over to the door, which was presently being hammered on by her loving sister.  
“Finally,” Queenie greeted the moment Tina opened the door, barging past her sister to make it out of the rain. “You did take your time.”  
“You were the one that was late!” Tina retorted, outraged as she began to take her sister’s coat and baked goods, leading her from the porch, through to the kitchen. The two bedroom cottage that she and Newt shared was small, admittedly, yet it was cosy, with the kitchen’s rustic feel. The fire crackled as Tina made up the teapot, pouring her sister a large cup of tea, whilst secretly switching hers with coffee, as she always did, whilst Queenie pretended not to notice, as she always did. They settled in the two squishiest armchairs as Tina took a large bite of something which looked vaguely similar to a Erumpent..but a pastry version.  
“Mmmm” She made a soft noise of surprise as her mouth filled with a sweet sticky cinnamon sauce.  
“You like it?” Queenie asked, her eyes wide with anticipation. “Jake tried a new recipe, it’s nice aint it?”  
All Tina could do was nod vigorously, her mouth still filled with the sweet treat. Queenie rubbed her expanded stomach vaguely as she leaned back in her chair with a sigh.  
“Not long now,” Tina swallowed her mouthful, taking a gulp of coffee. Queenie’s pregnancy had been smooth and painless and Tina admired her sister no end. She looked as elegant as ever and moved as swiftly and gracefully as she always did. Yet she complained a great deal, about how fat she was getting and often made snappy remarks that rubbed Tina up the wrong way,  
“One month to be exact.” Queenie agreed, shifting her position slightly. “I’m counting down the days. You know, the other day, in the shop, Mrs Zabini came in and-”  
Tina tuned out. Although she appreciated some bits of gossip, Queenie usually came back from the bakery with an abundance of short, pointless stories to tell about people that Tina had no knowledge of. In the eighteen months that she had been in England, Queenie seemed to know everyone and everyone seemed to know Queenie. Perhaps it helped, working in the bakery, since she was right in the hub of Diagon Alley, whereas Tina was more closed off in the Aurors department of the Ministry. She sighed quietly and wondered whether she would ever truly slip into British life, like Queenie had. Jacob felt the same way sometimes, she knew, like an alien invader to earth. Yet even he, had a good load of friends on Diagon Alley and even a couple of No-Maj pals from his local Muggle pub, that he frequented every couple of weeks for Quiz Night.   
It wasn’t that Tina was alone. She had Newt and Queenie and Jacob, of course. She got along well with Bunty, Newt’s assistant, who always seemed to be in and out of the house. She had a couple of girl pals that she had met through Newt; a writer from The Quibbler called Alexandra Boot and the only other female auror, Lucy Melvin, whom she’d had a rough start with but now got along famously. She felt at ease with the majority of the male aurors, mainly thanks to Theseus and, possibly the most surprisingly, given how they started their relationship, she had found a kindred spirit in Leta.  
Yet, it was quite easy to be lonely, whilst being surrounded by many people. She loved England, she truly did, but she couldn’t help but feel like something was missing, as if she’d left a belonging behind in New York.  
“-What did she say Teen?” Queenie’s voice drew her back from a far away place and she snapped up, looking at Queenie who was waiting for some kind of answer.  
“Sorry?” Tina asked, hoping her sister would of been to consumed in her own story to notice Tina’s own mind drift. Yet Queenie’s eyebrows creased as she glared at Tina.  
“Last week, I asked you to see what Alexandra thought of the news that Peter Black, is courting Ellie Weasley. It’s the strangest pairing and I know she works with El’s older sister so she might have an inside scoop?”  
Tina glanced away. “Oh..I must of forgotten to ask her.” It was true, she hardly ever spoke to Alexandra about anything as idle as gossip.  
“What is wrong with you Porpentina Goldstein?” Queenie demanded quite suddenly, glaring at Tina, her cheeks flushed red as they always were when she was annoyed. The fact that she left out the Scamander part caught Tina’s attention. “You’re away with the clouds, you haven’t stopped eating since I arrived and your thoughts are messed up!”  
“I am not away with the- What do you mean my thoughts are all messed up?” Tina was confused, searching her sister’s beautiful face for an answer.  
Queenie’s face softened the tiniest bit. “Well it’s like you have this other...no not another voice as such but just like a niggle in the back of your mind...it’s the strangest thing and it doesn’t sound anything like your thoughts at all.”  
Tina scrunched up her nose confused, trying to think. After a moment she gave up.  
“I’m sorry Queen,” She apologised, adding more tea to her sister’s half empty cup. “Theseus has me working on this new case and it really is niggling in the back of my mind. I’ll try to ignore it, I swear. Now what was it you were saying about Peter Weasley and Ellie Black?”  
Queenie fought the impulse to roll her eyes and instead, smiled tightly and tried to explain all over again.

The next incident happened at work, three weeks later.  
Tina had started the day, grumpy. Her alarm had woken her from the strangest dream where she imagined herself as one of Newt’s nifflers, cuddling up to all the babies. It was a strange dream, yet a sweet one and her alarm had broken her perfect slumber, abruptly.  
Newt rolled over and groaned, alongside Tina.  
“Morning, love.” He yawned, reaching over to peck her on the cheek. He chuckled at the sight of her agonized face, almost begging for extra sleep. “You have to get up you know.” He tried to pull the covers away from her.  
“More. Sleep.” She yanked them back off him so sharply, that he almost tumbled out of bed. He grinned at her, wondering how anyone could sleep so delightfully peaceful.  
She heard his voice, an echo, so far away, a niggle in the back of her brain. She sat up slowly.  
“Need. Coffee.” She murmured as she forced her eyes open painfully. To her surprise, a mug hovered in the hair beside her. She took it, smiling at Newt gratefully.  
“You’re sweet.” She told him, as he begun to get changed into his feeding attire. He had the day off, or at least, a day at home to work on the second edition of his book.   
“And you’re going to be late.” He retorted as Tina gave a shriek as she noticed the time.

And it was only on her way work that she truly regretted having a third crumpet. She had been so hungry, so ready to eat anything, that she had finished off both of hers AND one of Newt’s. And as she walked through the doors of the Auror’s office and her stomach began to churn, she very much wished she hadn’t. She knocked on the door of Theseus’ office, once, not bothering to wait for a reply, before entering.

“Yankee slob.”  
“British snob.”  
It was how they greeted each other every morning, as Tina went in to get her briefing; a long running joke. When they had met, they hadn’t hit it off immediately, probably, Tina reflected, because they were both similarly wired, as much as she hated to admit it. She slid into the slidey chair on her side, gliding to a halt opposite him.  
“What’s today?”  
“You’re going to give us all a quick update on where you are with the Rosier case. She can’t just dropped of the face of the planet.”  
“Agreed, but I haven’t got much.”  
“Run with what you’ve got. I’ll get Moore to fill in the rest.”  
“Does Leta know you’re eating that bacon roll?”  
“Not exactly.”  
“She’d flip.”  
“Snitches get stitches.”  
“I’m good with needles, I’d patch myself up.”  
“You look peaky.”  
“I look what?”  
“Peaky. Ill. Under the weather.”  
“Oh. Yes, I don’t feel great.”  
“You can’t go home! You’re my best man!”  
“I’m a woman, Theseus.”  
“Yes, that too. You’re my best everything.”  
Tina rolled her eyes. Their quick repartee had come to a close for the day as Theseus stood, grinning at her, his mouth full of bacon and bread. She chose not to tell him about the piece of ketchup on his chin. Let someone else tell him, she thought. Grinning wickedly, she stood up.  
“Well, if that really is everything, I’ll see you in an hour in the conference room, Mr Scamander.” She told him, heading to the door.  
“Try to stay on your feet till then Scamander.”

 

Tina was bad at speeches.  
It was a fact.  
It had been a fact in MACUSA. Everytime, she tried to make long speeches or debriefs she ended up being tongue tied and not being able to find the words to continue. It was a fact, here. When she started in the Auror department, she had been viewed as Theseus Scamander’s sister-in-law, not the woman who fought Grindelwald alongside him. She had had to prove herself extra hard. And fainting, during a conference hadn’t been the best way to change the negative, sexist opinions of her.  
So, as she watched the Auror conference room, fill up, her stomach flipped twice. And not because of the extra crumpet. Her hands become clammy and her cheeks became hot and flushed. She took a deep breath as everyone walked in. Even the look on Theseus’ face when Melvin told him he had ketchup on his chin, hadn’t soothed her nerves. As everyone was seated, she cleared her throat and closed her eyes momentarily.  
“Vinda Rosier.” She started, looking around at the group. “Vinda Rosier.” She repeated and she could see people’s eyes narrowing. She carried on, quickly. “Vinda Rosier. Where is she?”  
She risked a look at Theseus, who was biting his lip. She glared at him before opening her mouth to continue. And then, she heard a groan.  
Her stomach had actually groaned. A proper, groan. She felt bile rise in her throat and she clamped her mouth tightly shut, hand on her stomach.  
“Oh my-” She heard someone whisper, just as the first few chunks of vomit flew out of her mouth and onto one of the head aurora.   
She stood back, horrified at the sight of one of her superiors dripping in her sick. Her hand flew to her mouth, trying to contain whatever was left.  
“I am so so-” She didn’t even get through her apology before she was dashing to the lavatory, her head over the toilet, throwing her guts into it.

“Tina?”  
A familiar voice entered the room with a swing of a door.   
Oh please no, Tina thought, not like this.

But despite her pleas, Leta Lestrange stood, mouth open, concern in her eyes, looking like the epiphany of all perfection, in front of her. Her blue silk robes switched at her ankles, as her soft brown curly hair tumbled down to her collar bone, elegantly. She looked like a goddess, whilst Tina was slumped over a toilet, sick around her mouth.  
So she burst out crying.  
“It was so bad-d-d-d-d, Le-et-ta.” She sobbed as the other woman fell at her feet beside her, casually ignoring the puddle of sick inches away. “They're going to fire me-e.”  
Leta swiped the tears away from her sister-in laws face, helping her to her feet, as she directed her over to the mirrors. She started to dab at her skin, choosing to not use a wand.  
“They shall do no such thing.” She said sharply, blowing a fallen eyelash off her cheek. “I’ll make sure of it. Besides, I should think congratulations should be in order, rather then condolences.”  
Tina stopped blubbering to look up at Leta, who smiled softly back at her. “Con-congratulations?” She stuttered, bewildered. Leta had some funny notions sometimes.  
“Oh Tina,” Leta chuckled, brushing a curl out of the american’s face. “For an investigative auror, you sometimes miss all the clues. Think about it, you’re crying and you hardly ever cry, you’re nauseous, you’re bloated, you’re eating for two and-”  
“I’m pregnant.” Tina gasped as the puzzle pieces slotted together. Tears filled her eyes once more, yet this time they were joyous tears. “I’m pregnant!” She exclaimed as Leta laughed loudly. Fear began to creep in as this news sunk. “I’m-I’m….pregnant.” Doubt bubbled in her stomach.  
“Well, we’ll have to get you to take the potion first.” Leta explained, placing a slender hand over Tina’s pale one. “I’m sure I’ve got some old ones from when I was pregnant.”  
Tina nodded slowly. “Yes….potion.” A thought occurred to her as she gripped Leta’s hands tightly. “And no telling Newt, or Theseus for that matter.”  
Leta raised her pinky up. “I solemnly swear.”

 

The potion was green.  
Green for positive.  
Tina sat staring straight ahead at the little green coloured vial that lay in her hand, if that was her hand for it was so numb she couldn’t move it. The wind had stolen the words from her mouth and she stood, dumbfounded for a second.  
“Well?” She heard Queenie call from the other side of Leta’s bathroom door, no doubt infuriated at Tina;s use of occlumency.  
She slowly rose to her feet and unlocked the door.  
“I’m pregnant.”


End file.
